


乖小孩

by 0pluto0



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pluto0/pseuds/0pluto0





	乖小孩

“我凭什么帮你们...”

很生硬的语气。

叶修吐出口中的烟面无表情的质问电话那边的叶父。

自从叶秋失踪，叶修违规审问相关人犯被除军籍后，这算是父子俩第一次对话。

叶父沉默片刻，深深的了口气。

“叶秋...可能在他们手里....”

“什么？”

低哑的声音经过处理有种失真的感觉，叶修连烟烧到指节都未发觉。

“他说叶秋可能在他们手里！”

叶修再听到的，就是叶母濒临崩溃的叫喊。

叶修觉得自己几乎听不到了，父母的话子弹一样撞进脑海。

叶修几乎是飞出去的。

他这几年在外，建立了一个不小的雇佣兵组织。

他们是这一带的一个故事。

几人潜入不算小的地下空间散开。

叶修捂着墙角人的嘴，刀影闪过，尸体静悄悄的放下。不消多时，留守在这被遗弃的窝点的人便已清理干净。

叶修随手在肘间擦擦匕首，拐进一个房间。

首先映入眼帘的是满地的尸体，接着就是窝在墙角的一个孩子。

叶修不想吓到他，慢慢走近伸手想触碰下那具发抖的身体。

男孩激灵了一下抬起头来，一张毫无二致的脸撞进叶修眼里，一下撞红了叶修的眼眶。

叶修伸手抚上眼前人的脸，指尖冰凉的触感扎的叶修整颗心脏巨颤。

叶修强硬的将那人搂进怀里。

叶秋的眼泪在久违的怀抱里决堤，统统流进叶修心里。

叶秋哑着嗓子怪他：“你怎么才找到我。”

心终于安定下来，哭累了，问倦了，叶秋窝在叶修怀里睡着了。

叶修将叶秋打横抱起和众人汇合，叶秋几乎凹陷下去的脸颊，尖细的下巴和突出的骨头无一不在刺激着叶修此刻无比敏感的神经。

叶秋睡的不熟，眉头都皱着，脸直往叶修怀里埋着躲光。

叶修被逗笑。

他将手拢在叶秋眼上，另一只手轻轻的在叶秋背上拍。

直到叶秋的呼吸重新平稳，叶修才慢慢的俯身，嗅了一下叶秋的后颈。

从刚刚进到那个屋子，叶修鼻间就萦绕着淡淡的血腥味，叶修本以为是那满屋子里尸体的味道，但那味道经久不散，让叶修怀疑。

叶修记忆里的叶秋，信息素是清凉的薄荷，叶修偶尔回家，总是逮着叶秋一顿猛吸，叶秋也只象征性推拒两下就随叶修去。

叶修虽早有准备，心里仍揪得厉害。

叶修现在只想手刃那组织的每一个人。

许是感受到了叶修的情绪波动，叶秋醒过来，他将下巴搁在叶修肩膀，笑嘻嘻的开口：“哥，我在这呢。”

叶修冰冷的胸腔瞬间被塞进一团温热的火焰，寒冰顷刻融化，他又是血肉之躯了。

叶秋被带回基地，叶修嘱咐张新杰给他做了一个全身检查。

结果非常不好。

苍白皮肤上密密麻麻的针孔。

长期的实验带来的是发情期的不稳定和对抑制剂的抗药性。

还有那让叶修忘不掉的血腥气。

那不是叶秋信息素的味道

那只是叶秋太虚弱，药物太强激出的血气。

而叶秋现在的信息素，更像是一脚踏进医院里时扑鼻的医药酒精苦涩味道。

叶修的生活开始变得细致，从看心情进食变为正常的一日三餐；从耗上半天时间端出一盘半糊的鸡蛋到简单的清粥小菜。

叶修变得有烟火气了。

叶秋还是很粘他，这是叶修很庆幸的一个事情。

叶修捏着叶秋的脸颊看小孩儿眯着眼冲他笑。

叶秋被他养胖了一点儿，脸上也终于是有了血色。

只是叶修总觉得，叶秋有心事。

叶修担心的要命，可不等他开口问，叶秋就在一个晚上窝进叶修怀里闷着声跟他讲：“我....我想回家看看...”

叶修捋着怀里人细软的发丝，轻轻的吻了下叶秋的额头。

“你....真的...可以吗？”

叶修从心底抵触着叶秋再接触任何可能触碰到他黑暗经历的事物。

叶秋攥着叶修的胳膊看他的眼睛，缓慢却很坚定的，点了头。

兄弟俩到B市时下着细雨，夏季的燥热也终于被缓解了些。

叶修拉着叶秋的手轻抚着他的指节安抚叶秋紧绷起来的神经。

“真的要回去么。”

叶修将叶秋往怀里拢了拢，俯身在他耳边轻声的问。

“我总要回去看看的....”

叶修明白，叶秋想要跳出那个困了他七年的阴影，也想拔出叶修心里扎了七年的一根刺。

兄弟俩的突然归家打了父母一个措不及防。

叶母憔悴得很，眼泪从看到叶秋那一刻开始从布满皱纹的眼角滑落。

叶父坐在一旁的沙发上，看着叶秋也红了眼眶。

叶秋和在家的时候太不一样了。

叶秋曾是被叶母和叶修娇惯着长大的宝贝，却被自己放弃，亲手送进了无间地狱。

叶司令不再意气风发了，背都佝偻着，他僵硬的站在那里看着自己的小儿子，却不知是否有资格上前。

还是叶秋走过来，微微歪了下头叫了声：“爸。”

叶父捂着脸低头，满脑子都是当年叶秋绝望的背影和叶修红着眼眶的轻声质问。

叶秋转过身，撒娇一样的将叶母拥进怀里喊她。

久违的软乎乎的一声“妈妈。”

叶秋用脸颊蹭叶母花白的鬓发说想吃土豆炖牛肉。

叶母擦擦脸，盛着满眼的泪笑着拿手指点了下叶秋额头转身拐进了厨房。

叶秋慢慢挪到叶父身前，看着眼前老泪纵横的一张脸，笑眯了眼：“爸.....我原谅你啦...”

父子三人相对无言，叶秋受不了这气氛溜进厨房和妈妈聊天，母子俩默契的避开这七年间所有事情。

厨房满满飘出牛肉的香气，叶修仍不愿和父亲说一句话。

深深知晓着叶秋身体状况，看过他那些伤口的叶修，选择不原谅。

这顿饭一家人吃的还算融洽，叶秋在帮母亲收拾了碗筷后跟叶修提了离开。

叶母试图挽留兄弟俩，可叶秋垂着眼摇了头。

叶母太明白他的心思，压着不舍不再多话，送兄弟俩出了门。

雨还在下，车里只能听到呼吸的声音。

直到叶秋开口轻轻的叫了一声：“哥...”

叶修果断停车，拉开车门来到后座。

叶修伸手慢慢的触碰叶秋的手，瞬间被冰凉的手指攥紧，仿佛攥着救命稻草。

叶秋就是在这样一个天气被带走的，父亲在18岁的他和另一个女孩子之间，选择了带走那个女孩。

叶秋是看着他们离开的，看着父亲带着那个女孩子回到那片迎接两人的亮光里。

“女孩子的家人一定很高兴吧...哥哥什么时候能找到我呀...”

怀抱着这样的想法，叶秋被带入了一个试验机构，之后便是无休无止的针剂和痛苦。

骄傲的小少爷沦为了试验品。

但他始终坚信着叶修会找到他。

叶秋抬起头，脸色差的要命。

“那些试验...那些药...”

“他们抽我的血，抽我的骨髓”

“他们说爸爸反对有什么用还不是把我交了出去”

“每一天都在死人”

“我能理解他...但是好痛苦啊哥....”

“我每一天都好疼啊...”

这是叶秋第一次跟叶修说这些事。

外面已经在下暴雨了。

“疼....哥...我好疼啊.....”

叶秋捂着后颈低哑的呻吟。

惊雷乍起，叶修将他扣在怀里。

“呃..啊..”

叶秋竟然开始倒气，大量的空气被挤压出胸腔，却只有出的气没有进的气。

叶修俯身吻住叶秋被他渡气，苦涩的味道猛烈的炸开。

发情期。

叶秋借着叶修的吻缓过一口气，趴在他肩膀贴着他耳边：“哥...要我吧...”

叶修看他这个样子眼眶都通红着，但现在这个情况除了标记，再无其他办法。

叶秋仍喘得厉害，叶修将他抱在身上吻他，空气在二人口中流转着缓解叶秋的痛苦。

慢慢的叶秋胸膛的起伏不再那么剧烈，身体却彻底的热了起来，疼痛从腺体传遍全身每一处筋肉骨骼，后穴开始本能的分泌粘液。

“哥....啊..”

一声轻呼换来了插入后穴的一根手指，带着茧子的手指减少着后穴的瘙痒，叶秋浑身都疼到快麻木，只有后穴那一处地方敏感着，穴肉蠕动着舔开拓后穴的手指，

第二根手指插入，叶秋已经没什么力气了。

他挂在叶修身上，叶修在他耳边问他疼不疼，他只顾摇头。

叶修开拓的太细致，指节刮蹭着每一处敏感到极限的穴肉。

叶秋能听到第三根手指挤入的“咕唧”声，叶秋几乎是用自己的后穴去磨蹭叶修的手了。

“哥...我难受....”

软乎乎的好欺负，将叶修一颗心填的满满当当。

叶修扯了腰带褪下裤子，肿胀的性器正抵在叶秋穴口。

叶修安抚的吻叶秋红的滴血的耳垂，慢慢的将自己，送进了叶秋的身体。

穴肉随着叶秋的呼吸收缩着，四面八方嫩肉挤压着入侵者。

叶修等他习惯，开始上下慢慢的摆动着腰，浅浅的抽出再插入。

叶秋贴着他的唇索吻，叶修顺势吞下他每一声呻吟。

等他完全适应，叶修双手扣着他的腰，加大了动作的幅度。

敏感点一次次被擦过，叶秋声音越发甜腻。手指蜷起再叶修背上留下道道红痕。

再往里就是生殖腔，叶修将叶秋放下，让他侧躺在后座，抬起他的一条腿，温柔却坚定的，撞上了那小小的腔口。

“啊..”

叶秋整个人震了一下，搂紧了叶修的脖子，双腿缠上了叶修的腰。

“再来....”

他迎来的是一次有些凶狠的撞击，生殖腔口都苏麻了一下。

叶秋瘦的厉害，腔口也逼仄，微微开着口嘬着侵入的性器。

叶修一下下插进叶秋后穴，撞出叶秋的一声声呻吟。

叶秋整个身体都在疼，却在叶修面前完全放松下来，生殖腔被顺势被龟头挤入。

那一生殖腔疼的发胀的，脆弱的生殖腔被插入摩擦的感觉不是很好受，但是叶秋又舍不得他离开。

叶秋搂着叶修的脖子咬他：“慢...慢点...我疼...”

牙齿扎进皮肤的疼痛让叶修清醒了点，叶修轻抚着叶秋的腿根吻着他敏感的颈侧安慰他。

粗长的性器一寸寸碾压着穴肉，叶秋呼吸又开始不稳定。

“哥....亲亲我...”

叶秋喘不匀一口气，空气被叶修嘴对嘴渡进叶秋的身体。

他给叶修看他的一切，剖开的一颗心，就放在叶修手心。

叶修接纳了他的一切苦痛。

叶秋能听到叶修在他耳边说话，从刚才开始，叶修就在他耳边一声声的叫他的名字。

叶秋颈侧有一丝湿润的触感，叶秋知道，那是叶修的泪。

生殖腔被完全打开了，性器闯进来，一次次的嵌入抽出，叶秋被刺激的叫不出声音，他搂紧叶修，亲吻着胞兄的脸颊，颈项，无声地告诉叶修，他就在这里，哪里都不去。

生殖腔何其敏感，强烈的刺激下，叶秋很快受不住。

叶秋要疼的受不了了，腺体的疼痛尤其严重，他动了动，腺体暴露在叶修面前。

“哥....要我吧...”

叶修咬上来那一刻疼痛达到了顶点，叶秋咬着嘴唇忍住痛呼，也终是在叶修成结射精之后晕了过去。

叶秋是在叶修怀里醒来的，抬头的是忧心忡忡的一张脸。

叶秋眯着眼笑，压在眼下的那颗泪痣都闪亮亮的。

叶秋搂着叶修的脖子跟他接吻。

“早安。”


End file.
